Retiens moi
by Melleen
Summary: Ravagés, blessés, dévorés par le temps, Azkaban, les mensonges et les non-dits. Dans un vieux manoir grinçant, scruttés par une multitude de fous à la haine posthume, deux amants se retrouvent ; "Retiens moi si je tombe" PWP ?


**Note :**

Cette histoire est mon tout premier lemon. A la base, ce ne devait être qu'un vulgaire PWP pour m'entraîner à écrire ce genre de scènes que, si j'adore lire, je ne m'étais jamais essayer à faire jouer sur les touches de mon clavier. Ainsi, ce OS n'était pas destiné à être publié ni même à être conservé. Mais deux ans après son écriture, en faisant le trie dans mes nombreuses histoires inconues et souvent innachevées, je me suis relue et...et Merlin, cela n'a-t-il pas de quelque chose de plus profond qu'un simple PWP ? Certes, il fût écrit, tout d'abord pour la scène de sexe (scène qui dure d'ailleurs quatre pages...) et ce qu'il y a avant et après n'était qu'un échauffement et du blabla sans véritable réflexion préalable, mais c'est horrible, parce qu'il y a comme une juste résonnance.

Aussi, cette histoire montre pourquoi j'évite d'écrire sur Sirius, même si c'est certainement mon personnage préféré de HP. Il me rend trop transparente - ça se voit que je l'aime et que je ne pourrais jamais rien lui faire.. il n'y a plus aucun suspens après ça.

**Warning : **Comme le rating élevé (MMMMMMMMM) et ma note ci-dessus (LEMON ! PWP !) l'indiquent, cette histoire contient une scène de sexe détaillée entre deux hommes de quatre pages. Vu que tout le OS tourne autour d'elle (soyons honnête), ce n'est pas la peine de penser lire et l'éviter. Esprit sensible, fermé, puriste ou que sais-je encore, je vous demanderais donc de ne pas perséverer sur cette page. De même que je ne suis dorénavant plus responsable d'aucun dommage psychologique ou physique entraîné par cette histoire.

**Situation littero-graphique : **cette histoire ce situe quelque part durant _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_. C'est étrange, c'est le tome que j'aime le moins 8D

**Music d'ambiance : **Je ne me souviens plus vraiment, mais au vu de la phrase qui revient tout le temps vers la fin, je pense qu'il s'agissait de _Putain de Ballerine_ du merveilleux Soan - seul artiste français qui me fait sangloter telle une midinette, une honte.

**Disclaimer :** Ce disclaimer devrait se trouver à la fin - sincèrement. En effet. Après avoir terminé de lire la chose qui va suivre, comment une personne censée pourrait ne serait-ce qu'avoir la pensée "subconscionnel" que Harry Potter ait un jour pu m'appartenir ? Je sais bien qu'il y a des gens assez spéciaux sur ce site (sans vouloir viser personne, vu que je me considère comme membre important de cette confrérie des Slashers Maboules) mais tout de même. Quant à gagner de l'argent ? Sur des personnages qui ne sont pas les miens ? Certes, il est dur de reconnaître Remus lorsque sa bouche se trouve où elle se trouve, mais le monde n'est pas idiot ! (quoique...)

**Pub : **_Au bord du ciel_, mon autre histoire, se sent un peu tristoune. Mais je dis ça je ne dis rien :D. Oui, oui, je peux me faire de la pub à moi-même. J'ai tous les droits sur cette page, que croyez-vous ? *sbaaf*

Bonne lecteur les enfants ! Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes - certaines doivent encore traîner malgré mes efforts :(

* * *

**† Retiens-moi †**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Grimmauld Place – Sirius avait toujours haï cette maison. Chaque objet lui rappelait les jours sombres qu'il y avait jadis passé, lorsqu'enfant, il se laissait entraîner par les psychoses que sa famille se transmettaient de générations en générations. Chaque mur s'ouvrait devant lui comme une image, une photo des regards sombres et inexpressifs des Black qui s'étaient succédés dans cette bâtisse, leurs âmes semblant avoir à jamais incrusté les lieux. A Grimmauld Place, la mort n'existait pas. Elle résidait dans le moindre recoin, le moindre interstice et le moindre grincement. Les morts étaient aussi vivants que les vivants, et les vivants aussi vivants que les morts. Il avait en permanence l'impression d'être à la frontière de ce qui existait vraiment, et de ce qui était au-delà. Il y avait des voix dans les courants d'airs et des murmures dans le cri des chauve-souris du grenier, qui étaient censés avoir disparu, mais qui restaient, absorbés par tout ce qui faisait Grimmauld Place.

Il arrivait souvent à Sirius de se demander si jadis, un sortilège perpétuel n'avait pas été jeté sur toute la maison afin que rien ne disparaisse – les objets comme les gens. Il détestait cette sensation qu'il avait d'être observé dans toutes les pièces, cette horrible impression que des siècles entiers de Black le suivaient du regard, se moquant de ses cauchemars lorsque les réminiscences des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban venaient le poursuivre jusque dans les profondeurs de son esprit. Les hurlements déments de sa mère s'entendaient partout, qu'importe l'endroit où on se trouvait, marquant les oreilles d'insanités sur la puissance du sang. Le tableau se réveillait, depuis que l'Ordre avait élu domicile à Grimmauld Place, presque continuellement, comme pour rappeler qu'il était encore là et que Walburga Black veillait, même à travers les affres de la mort.

Si Azkaban ne l'avait pas rendu fou (ou si peu), Sirius savait que c'était Grimmauld Place qui allait s'en charger. Les cris de sa mère lui déchiraient les oreilles, les murmures le faisaient frisonner de froid et les marmonnements de Kreatur, alors qu'il arpentait chaque pièce de la bâtisse comme l'ombre qu'il était, le poursuivaient jusque dans ses rêves les plus noirs. Il savait parfaitement bien que cet endroit était aussi nocif qu'Azkaban sur un esprit Black. En fait, il s'était même souvent demandé si ce n'était pas la maison qui avait rendu sa famille folle à lier, en plus de la consanguinité. A voir comment il était nerveux et lunatique ces derniers temps, c'était une hypothèse fort plausible bien que Dumbledore, ce fou, ne veuille rien entendre de ce qu'il jugeait être les caprices d'un homme ayant été privé de sa liberté trop longtemps. Évidemment, il y avait de ça, mais pas complètement – Sirius n'était pas irresponsable au point d'aller vouloir gambader dans les campagnes Anglaises alors que sa tête était mise à prix ; il voulait juste sauver sa peau et son intégrité mentale avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il se réveilla, pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la nuit, en sursaut. Il avait le souffle court et le front couvert d'un voile de sueur, tendu, aux aguets, comme s'il doutait qu'une ombre de Grimmauld Place ne soit venue le hanter durant son sommeille. Mais il avait beau chercher, fébrile et nerveux, partout autour de lui, il ne voyait rien d'autre que les meubles poussiéreux de sa chambre d'adolescent et l'ombre qu'ils jetaient au sol, alors que la lumière dansante des flammes de la cheminée jetait sur eux un faible éclat. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne parvenait plus à dormir dans le noir complet, mais ironiquement, une trop forte luminosité aussi lui faisait peur. Il était devenu une créature de la pénombre, incapable de vivre en pleine nuit comme en plein jour, condamnée à errer comme une âme en peine à l'aube et au crépuscule.

Il se redressa dans ses draps et laissa ses pieds reposer sur le parquet froid afin de rafraîchir son corps brûlant. Il dû, à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il se levait pour se diriger vers la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre, luter contre l'envie dévorante de se transformer en chien. Il avait vécu tellement de temps sous sa forme animale et celle-ci l'ayant pratiquement protégé de l'emprise des Détraqueurs, qu'il avait fini par la désirer plus que tout. S'il n'y avait pas Harry, il aurait même tout abandonné pour rester un chien pour l'éternité. Les choses semblaient tellement plus simples lorsque l'on était qu'un vulgaire animal de compagnie...

Il soupira alors qu'il se déshabillait lentement pour se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il devait être trois heures du matin, mais il se sentait sale, poussiéreux, comme si la crasse d'Azkaban s'était tellement accumulée que même un an après, il la sentait encore collée aux moindres parcelles de sa peau. Il se frotta vigoureusement, dans l'espoir vain sans doute, de la faire disparaître sous les assauts violents du savon. Mais il avait beau se griffer et martyriser sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne rouge, il se sentait toujours aussi sale. Il se lava vigoureusement les cheveux, puis, résigné, sortit de la cabine de douche et enfila un peignoir sans vraiment prendre la peine de se sécher.

Le miroir au-dessus du lavabo lui renvoya une image triste de lui, presque pitoyable s'il tentait de se rappeler du jeune homme qu'il avait été dans le passé, avant que la prison ne vienne s'incruster dans les pores de son épiderme. Bien sûr, il avait meilleure mine que lorsqu'il s'était évadé, un an plus tôt, mais il restait tout de même un ancien taulard rongé par les fantômes de son passé et dévasté par la maison dans laquelle il était forcé de rester tapis jusqu'à ce que les « choses se tassent » - ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver avant qu'il ne plonge dans la démence, si ça continuaient ainsi.

Il avait le visage creusé, pâle et cerné. Cela allait faire trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus de quinze minutes et les marques de la fatigue se voyaient clairement sur son visage, soulignant ses yeux gris assombris par son vécu et tirant ses traits jusqu'à lui donner un air plus vieux que ce qu'il était en réalité. Ses cheveux, qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de couper, lui tombaient sur les épaules et presque jusqu'au milieu du dos, ondulés et noirs, comme un cascade d'ébène – ils n'avaient pas le moindre éclat, et même la lumière de la salle de bain ne pouvait les empêcher de se noyer dans les ténèbres.

Il n'avait pas envie d'enlever son peignoir pour poursuivre son inspection sur le reste de son corps. Il en connaissait par coeur les marques et les blessures, les courbes jadis ravagées par la faim, aujourd'hui, simplement un peu trop minces grâce aux repas de Molly, mais selon lui, rachitiques. Il était marqué par des balafres inguérissables provoquées par des transformations en chien trop brutales, d'autres par le mauvais traitement des gardes d'Azkaban et d'autres encore qu'il s'était infligé lui-même, certains jours où le désespoir occasionné par les Détraqueurs le plongeait dans la folie. Sirius n'avait jamais été complexé, et il n'était pas complexé par son corps qui était une preuve de ce qu'il avait vécu – de ce à quoi il avait survécu – mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il n'aimait pas le voir, il renfermait bien trop de douleur et de choses dont il ne voulait pas se rappeler, bien qu'il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il devrait faire face.

Il soupira et sorti de la salle de bain. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'envisager de se rendormir, et de toutes les manières, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Il se traîna jusque dans les couloirs mal éclairés de la maison et descendit prudemment les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne savait pas quels membres de l'Ordre étaient là ce soir – les missions et les gens se succédaient ces derniers temps, venant et partant dans une danse à laquelle il était exclu et dont il avait cessé de tenter de comprendre quelque chose.

La cuisine était éclairée, envoyant une lumière diffuse sur le couloir, lumière qui tranchait avec la pénombre à laquelle il s'était volontairement accoutumé. Il s'avança, s'attendant à trouver Molly qui avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller tôt afin d'avoir le temps de préparer les petits déjeuners de tout le monde. Mais il ne trouva personne d'autre que Remus, installé tranquillement à une table, le regard plongé dans le vide, une tasse de thé fumant devant lui.

« Bonsoir, lança prudemment Sirius alors qu'il s'avançait vers la théière. Ou bonjour, c'est toi qui voit.

- Bonsoir. » répondit Remus sans afficher la moindre trace de surprise à sa vue.

Sirius l'interrogea du regard, et Remus lui indiqua d'un vague signe de main qu'il pouvait se servir du thé. Le Black l'observa du coin de l'œil alors que le liquide fumant tombait dans sa tasse dans un bruit discret, détaillant le loup-garou qui ne le regardait plus, plongé dans ses pensées. Il semblait fatigué – du moins plus que d'habitude – et avaient les traits tirés et les yeux cernés. Si Sirius ne le connaissait pas, il aurait pu penser que c'était, comme pour lui, simplement la fatigue qui mettait l'homme dans cet état. Mais il avait été, à une époque, son meilleur ami, et il sut, en voyant ses yeux plus ambrés que d'habitude, ses lèvres pincées et ses mains au mouvement nerveux, presque spasmodique, que la fatigue n'avait pas grand chose à faire dans l'histoire.

« C'est bientôt la pleine lune ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il fit anodin en prenant précautionneusement sa tasse brûlante pour venir s'asseoir en face du lycanthrope.

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement, comme s'il avait déjà oublié sa présence. Il le regarda avec étonnement, alors que Sirius souriait légèrement, prenant une gorgée de thé qui lui brûla la langue et la gorge.

« Demain, répondit finalement Remus en repoussant une mèche châtaigne striée d'argent qui retombait sur son front. Le loup ne me laisse aucun répit.

- Bienvenu au club alors, nous avons tous les deux quelque chose qui ne nous laisse aucun répit.

- La maison ?

- Entre autre. »

Remus sembla afficher un air particulièrement désolé, et Sirius détourna les yeux. Il détestait voir cette étincelle de culpabilité dans le regard du loup-garou. Ils en avaient pourtant déjà parlé, longuement, lorsqu'il avait été obligé de vivre chez lui après son évasion, mais il savait que ça ne pourrait rien changer. Remus s'en voudrait toujours de ne pas avoir cru en son innocence, et lui-même, même s'il savait au fond n'y être pour rien, s'en voudrait toujours de ne pas avoir été là pour lui et Harry.

« Tu es seul ? interrogea-t-il afin de changer de sujet.

- Oui, Molly est retournée au Terrier, les enfants sont à Poudlard et les autres membres de l'Ordre, soit chez eux, soit en mission.

- Ils en ont de la chance...

- Je suis désolé que tu ne puisse pas sortir d'ici, Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est l'amertume qui parlait. »

Sirius lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, Remus se détendit imperceptiblement. Sirius avala sa tasse de thé d'une longue gorgée, se brûlant l'œsophage, puis, d'un coup de baguette, attira à lui une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

« Plus efficace lorsqu'on est déprimé, expliqua-t-il au regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu as toujours eu un penchant peu recommandable pour l'alcool.

- Tu as toujours été mon ange gardien. Certes, un peu coincé, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus sourit. Sirius ressentit un étrange coup au coeur en voyant la fossette qui apparut sur la joue gauche du châtain, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfant. Avec son apparition, tout d'un coup, Remus semblait moins fatigué, moins usé – presque enfantin. Comme si rien n'avait changé, et qu'ils étaient encore de jeunes diplômés de Poudlard, voyant venir la guerre mais restant insouciants, comme si elle ne voulait rien dire. _Si seulement elle n'avait rien voulu dire_...

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Remus en voyant qu'il le regardait fixement.

Sirius détourna douloureusement le regard en versant une grande portion de Whisky Pur-Feu dans sa tasse.

« Non, aucun. »

Il but cul-de-sec, puis la remplit de nouveau pour la réengloutir comme s'il s'était agi d'eau. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, presque plus fort que le thé, et remonta jusqu'à son nez pour le lui picoter avant de lui faire tourner la tête. Remus le regarda faire, l'expression indéchiffrable, puis, lorsque Sirius eut rempli de nouveau sa tasse jusqu'aux rebords, il l'arrêta d'une main, attrapant la sienne avant qu'elle ne touche le récipient. Surpris, Sirius leva les yeux vers lui et se sentit un instant déstabilisé par les prunelles ambrées, insistantes et expressives.

« Arrête, tu te fais du mal, articula clairement Remus en relâchant un peu la pression qu'il maintenait sur les doigts de Sirius – maintenant, c'était presque comme s'il lui tenait simplement la main.

- Ce n'est pas si grave, répondit Sirius dans un murmure. Tout ce qui m'entoure me fait du mal.

- Est-ce que je te fais du mal ? »

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de s'interrompre, dévisageant Remus avec hésitation. L'autre le regardait sérieusement sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage, montrant clairement qu'il attendait une réponse sincère et que quoiqu'elle fût, il comprendrait. _Remus avait toujours compris_, songea Sirius en se rappelant de la journée qui avait précédé la mort des Potter. Cette journée si importante pour lui, durant laquelle il avait enfin pu avoir l'impression que les prunelles dorées du loup-garou le regardaient vraiment, lui, Sirius Black, et pas juste comme un ami, un meilleur ami. _Où avait disparu cette journée ? _se demanda-t-il vaguement, comme à chaque fois que Remus le touchait depuis, que le contact soit imperceptible ou non. Et à chaque fois, une petite voix dans sa tête lui parlait d'Azkaban, des douze années de torture et de déchirement que la prison avait entraîné, détruisant tout, faisant même disparaître _cet_ éclat dans le regard de Remus – _l'_éclat, qui avait enfin voulu dire quelque chose entre eux.

« Non, répondit-il finalement en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu es la dernière personne qui me fait du mal. »

Remus sembla un instant troublé par son regard insistant, alors qu'il n'osait pas détourner les yeux, de peur de briser cette atmosphère si particulière qui venait de s'instaurer. Mais comme tous les instants, celui-ci eut un terme, et le loup-garou sourit doucement avant de se détourner, retirant la main qu'il avait posé sur la sienne. Sirius sentit comme un étrange vide, mais il ne dit rien.

« Tu veux ? » proposa-t-il distraitement en levant la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Il s'attendait presque à ce que Remus refuse, mais le lycanthrope acquiesça et prit la bouteille pour boire le liquide ambré au goulot. Étonné, Sirius regarda la pomme d'Adam monter et redescendre au fur et à mesure que son ami ingurgitait de l'alcool. Il finit par reposer la bouteille quelques minutes après, les yeux un peu plus brillants qu'auparavant mais l'air à peu près sobre.

« Sacrée descente d'alcool ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit à propos du côté coincé. » s'exclama Sirius en le regardant avec de gros yeux.

Remus rit légèrement, faisant apparaître cette fossette que Sirius aimait tant.

« Je suis toujours ton ange gardien ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius sourit.

« Toujours. »

Il se surprit à détailler le visage de Remus, tenta de retrouver les traits de l'enfance sur ceux de l'adulte, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien à retrouver – que tout était juste là, devant lui, et que rien n'avait disparu. Il contempla la peau légèrement halée par le soleil, le nez fin, la bouche claire et les grands yeux en amandes d'un ambre soutenu, rehaussés d'épais cils noirs. Ses cheveux, mi-longs tombaient en bataille jusqu'au milieu de son cou, échouant parfois sur son front, légèrement bouclés et reflétés par un éclat doré à la lueur des bougies. Quelques rides du sourire marquaient le coins de ses yeux et de ses lèvres, plus provoquées par le vécu que l'âge.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Remus, voyant qu'il était de nouveau observé fixement.

Cette fois-ci, Sirius put noter une légère rougeur sur les pommettes du loup-garou, lui rappelant que jadis, Remus rougissait souvent pour tout et rien. A cette pensée, il ne put se retenir de sourire et n'eut pas le courage de lui répondre « rien, il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Pas grand chose, dit-il. Tu es beau, c'est tout. »

La rougeur sur les joues de Remus s'accentua alors qu'il détournait les yeux, gêné. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser de cette réaction, bien qu'il se sente tout aussi gêné d'avoir sorti un truc aussi niais.

« Sirius..., commença Remus d'un ton prudent.

- Je sais, je n'aurais pas dû. Je me tais.

- Non, non...c'est juste que...je...enfin tu vois...bref. »

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, visiblement gêné, alors qu'il baissait les yeux. Sirius soupira. Il avait, d'un coup, l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent, hésitant, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'était faux, il savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, au contraire. Il voulait juste Remus. Pas son ami Remus, pas le loup-garou Remus. Juste Remus. L'homme à la fois fort et fragile, en constant combat contre lui-même, courageux, têtu, le seul capable de le comprendre, de le calmer. Il le voulait depuis ce jour-là, ce jour maudit où sa vie avait basculé. Ce jour où ils s'étaient unis pour la première fois, comme s'ils l'avaient fait des centaines de fois auparavant. Ce jour où...où ils avaient enfin semblé être quelque chose.

Sirius n'avait jamais oublié ce jour-là, et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il l'oubli un jour. Il n'y avait pas pensé, pour que les Détraqueurs ne lui volent pas ce si précieux instant de sa vie, et sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais il n'avait jamais oublié.

Il poussa un petit soupire et se leva de son siège, s'asseyant sur la table pour se retrouver plus près du lycanthrope. L'autre, gêné, évitait son regard.

« Remus, appela-t-il tout doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Remus, regarde-moi. »

Le loup-garou émit un instant d'hésitation avant de lever un regard plein de doutes vers lui. De peur qu'il ne rebaisse les yeux, Sirius lui tint le menton du bout des doigts.

« Je ne veux pas..., commença-t-il. Je ne veux pas qu'on soit...comme _ça_, après ce qui s'est passé.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux Sirius, bredouilla Remus.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, en fait. Mais...ce n'est pas la peine que l'on s'invente-là, hein ? On est...enfin je veux dire...juste...rhô et puis merde ! »

Et sans le moindre avertissement, Sirius se pencha sur les lèvres de Remus en un baiser silencieux. Le loup-garou resta un instant figé, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, mais sans doute sentit-il que Sirius n'attendait rien de lui, ne demandait rien de plus, car il se détendit imperceptiblement. Il se rapprochait, s'enivrant du parfum de son ancien amant, qui même avec le temps et les évènements, était resté même. Ses lèvres aussi, avaient le même goût – un doux mélange d'alcool et de quelque chose d'autre, un peu âpre.

Le baiser demeura doux, en surface. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés, savourant simplement la chaleur de l'autre sur leurs lèvres, n'osant pas non plus se toucher même s'ils en crevaient d'envie, comme si c'était interdit. Une chaleur insidieuse était en train de se répandre dans leurs ventres, comme lors de leurs retrouvailles, comme si leurs corps aussi, avaient besoin de se retrouver.

Ce fût Sirius qui rompit le baiser, posant son front sur celui de Remus, les yeux mi-clos, ses prunelles grises presque noires sous l'ombre de ses cils. Il avait un regard indescriptible, qui fit légèrement trembler le lycanthrope. Il tenta de respirer lentement alors que son coeur battait à la chamade sans raison particulière, sa peau ne pouvant s'empêcher de frémir alors que le souffle chaud de l'Animagus venait s'écraser contre son visage.

« Je..., commença Sirius avant d'avaler sa salive pour reprendre. On n'est pas obligé de trop réfléchir tu sais...

- Je sais, répondit Remus dans un murmure rauque. Mais, mais... »

Ça voix se brisa, et pour la deuxième fois depuis que Sirius était entré dans la pièce, ils se touchèrent vraiment. Sirius leva une main hésitante vers lui, la passant délicatement sur son visage en une caresse aérienne, propageant une multitude de frissons le long de son échine.

« Chut...embrasse-moi si tu le veux, murmura Sirius les paupières closes. Caresse moi si tu le veux. Ce n'est pas la peine que l'on s'invente autre chose Rem'. Ce n'est...ce n'est que ce que l'on veut tous les deux. »

Remus hocha lentement la tête, la gorge anormalement nouée. Sirius avait raison, ce n'était pas la peine de tenter de rattraper le temps qui s'était échappé, entre ce jour-_là_ et Azkaban. Ce n'était pas la peine, parce que quoiqu'ils fassent, il était perdu à jamais et ils ne pourraient jamais le retrouver. Tremblant, il s'accrocha au cou de Sirius comme à une bouée de sauvetage, approchant ses lèvres pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois – plus fort si c'était possible, s'oublier complètement dans cette étreinte fiévreuse qu'ils appelaient tous les deux depuis presque quinze ans.

Le baiser se fit plus osé que le premier, alors que leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et que Sirius poussait un gémissement, s'agrippant à Remus, l'encerclant de ses bras tandis que l'une de ses mains allait s'enfuir dans les boucles châtaignes striées d'argent. Ils se cherchaient, la respiration haletante, balayant leurs visages comme une vague d'air chaud. Leurs lèvres s'ouvrirent sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment qui avait fait le premier pas, et leurs langues se frôlèrent, s'enroulèrent et se sucèrent en une danse sensuelle et fébrile, presque maladroite tant ils se rendaient compte de leur impatience commune.

Remus se redressa sans détacher ses lèvres de Sirius, le poussa sur la table alors que l'autre l'attirait vers lui, renversant sa tasse d'alcool sur le sol, la laissant se briser en mille morceaux sur le carrelage blanc. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, les jambes emmêlées, ils s'embrassaient encore, toujours, détachant parfois leurs lèvres sans détacher leurs langues, les mains plongés dans les cheveux de l'autre, ou dans le cou, ou dans le dos. Leurs corps s'appelaient, brûlants, et le désir se glissait jusqu'aux creux de leurs reins, les consumant comme aucun feu n'était capable de le faire.

Sirius avait l'impression de brûler, le corps de Remus recouvrant le sien, aussi ardent que de la braise. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que la table ne s'effondre, et s'accrochait, presque désespéré, aux boucles claires du loup-garou. Son corps appelait plus, un appel désespéré de chaire et de sensations, et il ne fut même pas conscient lorsque ses doigts se glissèrent jusque sous la chemise du lycanthrope, lui caressant lentement les reins et le ventre, l'obligeant à pousser un gémissement étouffé contre ses lèvres. Remus se tortilla légèrement, à la recherche de plus de contact, et dans son mouvement, il s'appuya encore plus, faisant maladroitement glisser leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre.

Ils gémirent de concert, détachant leurs lèvres rougies par le baiser. Sirius se cambra, cherchant encore cette sensation contre son sexe gonflé, et Remus la répéta une nouvelle fois, glissant encore, les faisant tous deux trembler sous le désir qui vint les étreindre comme une langue de feu. Le lycanthrope sentit distinctement le loup s'agiter, prendre un peu plus de place au sein de sa conscience. Mais il était tellement emporté dans les limbes du plaisirs, qu'il ne chercha même pas à le repousser, le mêlant davantage à son esprit, le laissant tâter pour lui le corps de son amant.

Sirius frémit lorsque la langue de Remus se glissa dans son cou, mordillant la peau délicate avant de la sucer longuement, alors que les mains glissaient vers le col de son peignoir, l'écartant juste assez pour laisser suffisamment d'espace à la bouche gourmande. Lui-même voulait Remus, il voulait sa peau sous ses doigts, le sentir contre lui et ne plus s'en détacher. Fébrile, il retira ses mains de sous la chemise pour les porter aux boutons, tirant dessus plus que les enlevant, finissant par en arracher les pans afin de mieux voir cette peau dorée, striées de cicatrices mais si douce sous ses doigts. Il passa lentement ses mains sur le torse marqué, s'attardant un instant sur les tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que des boutons de chaire durcie, et que Remus n'en finisse plus de haleter contre ses clavicules.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Ils le faisaient, et le simple fait de le faire les plongeait tous deux dans un plaisir divin, enivrant, duquel il ne voulait jamais se défaire.

Remus gémit, se frottant davantage, voluptueusement contre le sexe dressé de son amant, à la recherche de plus de contact. Il pouvait sentir un feu ardent dans ses reins, alors que le loup réclamait, réclamait plus, au fin fond de son esprit et aux moindres extrémités de son corps. Il fit lentement glisser le peignoir sur les épaules de Sirius avant de le laisser là, autorisant ses mains à descendre plus bas, plus bas encore, se glissant par l'ouverture du vêtement entre les jambes de l'Animagus. Il put sentir Sirius se cambrer délicieusement contre son érection lorsqu'il l'agrippa, inondant ses oreilles de doux gémissements érotiques alors qu'il le caressait consciencieusement, montant et descendant avec douceur le long de sa verge.

« Rem...Rem...ah ! » gémissait Sirius d'une voix rauque, les paupières mi-closes sous les vagues de plaisirs qui étaient en train de le submerger.

Il se cambrait, cherchant plus, glissant presque de lui même entre les mains du loup-garou. Celui-ci poussa un grondement bas lorsque le sexe de l'Animagus rentra encore en contact avec son entrejambe sous leurs mouvements.

Sirius tremblait sous le plaisirs, sentant lentement les prémisses de la jouissances venir l'étreindre. Mais il ne voulait pas finir comme ça – pas tout de suite. Il écarta à regret la main du châtain, détachant le pantalon de celui-ci avant de le faire glisser sur ses hanches. L'autre, comprenant, l'aida dans son entreprise et se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes d'un mouvement, permettant ainsi au vêtement de finir sa course sur le sol. Sirius se frotta à lui, se dégageant en même temps de son peignoir.

Il était entièrement nu sous les yeux de Remus, étendu sous lui, les joues rouges, le regard brûlant et les lèvres entrouvertes, gémissant, alors qu'ils ne cessaient de se frotter l'un contre l'autre, se masturbant ainsi d'une friction. Ses cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés autour de son visage comme une auréole, et il semblait presque inquiet du regard du lycanthrope sur lui. Mais Remus le trouva magnifique – désirable – et il s'avança vers lui, l'embrassant de nouveau alors qu'il se dégageait de son boxer, l'ultime rempart de tissus.

La table grinçait sous leurs assauts, manquant à tous moments de céder, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Le visage de Remus descendait, descendait lentement alors que Sirius haletait, la mains plongée dans la chevelure claire du lycanthrope. Celui-ci lui écarta lentement les cuisses, s'arrêtant au plie de l'aine qu'il embrassa d'un baiser papillon, glissant vers son entrejambe à l'aide de sa langue sans jamais trop s'approcher de son organe palpitant, le faisant gémir sa frustration.

« Rem... »

Mais Remus avançait lentement, savourant la sensation salée et un peu âcre de la peau voilée de sueur contre sa langue, avant de venir masser délicatement les bourses, observant avec gourmandise la verge gonflée et rougie de désir qui se présenta à lui. Il avait les yeux presque jaunes, le loup ayant pratiquement prit l'ascendance, lui donnant un air prédateur qui excita Sirius davantage encore que les mains qui le mettaient au supplice.

Remus donna un premier coup de langue sur le gland rougi, et comme s'il l'avait brûlé, l'Animagus se tendit, la bouche ouverte en une plainte silencieuse. Mais alors qu'il croyait que le loup-garou allait enfin le prendre en bouche, celui-ci se retira, se retournant agilement en faisant passer l'une de ses jambes au-dessus de la tête de son amant, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son propre sexe gorgé de sang.

« Je te suce, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Si tu me suces. »

Sirius haleta à la simple idée de ce qui allait suivre, et comme pour lui donner le signal, Remus, désormais à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, se pencha vers sa verge et l'engloutit d'un coup. L'Animagus poussa un long gémissement, tremblant, alors qu'il se cambrait vers la bouche, s'enfonçant involontairement dans cet étaux chaud et humide qui l'entourait désormais. Remus remonta lentement, le léchant de tout son long avant de s'arrêter, et Sirius comprit que c'était à son tour. Il se pencha en avant, et aider de ses mains, avala le sexe de loup-garou avant d'être récompenser d'un grondement animal et d'un tremblement.

Tout doucement, ils commencèrent à se sucer en même temps, s'arrêtant à chaque fois que l'autre s'arrêtait, s'enfonçant jusque dans la gorge de l'autre, Sirius agripper aux hanches de Remus, s'aidant parfois de sa main, et Remus le suçant entièrement, lui caressant lentement les bourses. Ils étaient tous deux entièrement durs, près à éclater.

Remus avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser s'ils continuaient, mais c'était tellement bon qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, qu'il n'arrivait pas à demander à Sirius d'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, ayant le plus grand mal à rester à quatre pattes au-dessus de son compagnon. Quand subitement, celui-ci cessa ses activités, lui faisant difficilement retenir un grondement mécontent. Il voulut protester lorsqu'il sentit Sirius se redresser, mais sa phrase se perdit dans un long gémissement quand un muscle chaud et humide vint le pénétrer lentement, le fouillant en se retirant régulièrement avant de se renfoncer.

« Sirius, Sirius, Sirius. » psalmodia-t-il alors que la langue de l'Animagus, plus que mimant l'acte sexuel, _était_ l'acte sexuel.

Il gémit, hurla presque et émit des petits bruits qu'il n'aurait jamais crut être capable de faire, tenant de plus en plus péniblement sur ses bras. S'il ne se dégageait pas vite, il savait qu'il allait venir. Il dû faire preuve d'une volonté incroyable pour se dégager, descendant de la table. Il haletait, alors que le regard de Sirius, toujours allongé, suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, obscurcit par le désir. Remus remonta sur le meuble, face à son amant, et l'embrassa de nouveau, goulument. Puis, se redressant, il lécha ses doigts de manière provocatrice, le loup au fond de son âme grondant d'impatience, attendant l'union.

Tout doucement, il écarta ostensiblement les jambes et se tenant d'une main sur le torse de Sirius, s'enfonça un premier doigt en lui.

Sirius fût agité d'un long tremblement, alors que sous ses yeux, Remus était en train de se pénétrer de ses doigts, gémissants bruyamment, les lèvres rougis par les baisers, les yeux voilés par le plaisirs et les cheveux en bataille, animal. Agissant sur une pulsion, il se redressa subitement, faisant dangereusement tanguer la table, et plaqua Remus contre le meuble avant de s'enfoncer en lui, le prenant violemment. Le lycanthrope réagit par un cri, mélange de douleur et de pur plaisirs, alors que Sirius feulait, incapable de s'arrêter, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, noyé par les sensations incroyables qui le submergeaient tandis que Remus l'enveloppait de toutes parts, ses chaires se resserrant autour de lui.

« Han ! Sirius...! » gémit Remus, dans l'incapacité de savoir s'il avait mal ou s'il était simplement en train de se consumer de plaisirs.

Sirius était incapable d'attendre, il avait trop attendu ce moment. Il se dégagea avant de se renfoncer avec brutalité, faisant claquer ses bourses contre la peau tendre, revenant ensuite à la charge, percutant la prostate. Remus n'en finissait plus de gémir. Il avait outrageusement écarté les jambes, les coinçant derrière le dos de son amant, inondé de sensations divines, le bassin en feu. Il pouvait s'entendre supplier, parce qu'il en voulait plus, encore, encore, et Sirius s'exécutait, le pilonnant de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, alors qu'il hurlait comme il n'avait jamais hurlé auparavant.

Bientôt, il ne fût plus capable de prononcer la moindre phrase, son cerveau ayant lâché prise, le loup hurlant au fond de son âme – mais pas de faim, ni de douleur. Sirius ne voyait même plus ce qui l'entourait, aveuglé par l'effet de son sexe pénétrant entre les chaires tendres du loups-garous, et celui, encore plus ensorcelant, de ne faire plus qu'un avec Remus. Il voulait toujours plus de contact pourtant, et il leva Remus de la table, se dégageant un instant de ses chaires avant de le reprendre avec brutalité, le plaquant contre le mur.

Les coups brusques qu'il lui imposait se mirent à raisonner dans la cuisine, alors qu'il hurlait tous deux, s'embrassant fiévreusement, se mordant les lèvres, celles-ci se cherchant, se trouvant et se détachant avec une mince filet de salive jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent. La position n'était pas des plus confortables pour Remus, mais le léger mal de dos qu'il ressentait ne représentait rien à côté de la sensation du sexe de Sirius écartant ses chaires. C'était tellement bon qu'il se surprit même à couiner. Ses hanches s'avançaient d'elles-mêmes, réclamant, demandant, recevant.

Bientôt, il put sentir venir l'orgasme, et il vint le terrasser, l'écraser, en même temps que toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de son corps se tendaient, que les veines de son cou devenaient visibles et qu'il mordait violemment l'épaule de Sirius, restant accroché à son dos, comme s'il avait peur de sombrer. Sirius fût emporté peu de temps après, dans un grognement alors que son cri à lui c'était fait silencieux, l'esprit noyé par le brouillard, simplement conduit par le corps – les sensations incroyables du corps.

Tremblant tous deux et à bout de force, ils se laissèrent glisser contre le mur, moites de sueur, la respiration haletante, front contre front alors qu'ils se remettaient lentement de leur orgasme foudroyant. La seule pensée claire que Sirius parvint à avoir, c'est qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire ça un jour dans cette maison – mais au final, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Remus avait posé la tête dans son cou, son souffle chaud et irrégulier lui balayant la nuque. Avec tendresse, Sirius lui caressa le dos, faisant courir ses doigts calleux le longs de la peau halée, arrachant parfois quelques frissons.

« Je..., commença Remus après quelques secondes de silence, se dégageant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Chut, apaisa Sirius d'un regard. Je ne te demande rien Remus, rien du tout.

- Je sais. »

Remus avait la gorge nouée, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Le regard de Sirius lui semblait incroyablement doux, et il reposa sa tête dans son cou, se laissant bercer par les battements de coeur de l'Animagus.

« Juste..., reprit Sirius avec une retenue inhabituelle. Juste...retiens-moi.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je veux dire...si un jour je perds les pédales et si cette maison finit par me rendre dingue, si je tombe... retiens-moi.

- Ça n'arrivera pas Sirius.

- Juste, promet.

- D'accord, je te le promets. »

Et comme ils commençaient à avoir froid, assis, nus, l'un contre l'autre sur le sol glacé de la cuisine, ils décidèrent de se lever péniblement et de se rhabiller. Ils nettoyèrent les dernières traces de leurs ébats d'un _Evanesco_, et Remus répara sa chemise d'un coup de baguette. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent tous deux rhabillés et un peu plus présentables, ils s'accordèrent un regard gêné, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Remus l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

« Pas de regrets Sirius, nous le voulions tous les deux.

- Dans tous les cas, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de bander à chaque fois que je regarderais cette table. »

Remus rougit, faisant rire bruyamment son amant.

« Sirius !

- Je sais, je sais. Je n'aurais pas dû. »

Il sourit. Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie de la cuisine, s'apprêtant à en rester là, souhaitant bonne nuit au lycanthrope. Mais alors qu'il s'en allait, il sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas agir comme ça – pas comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il se tourna lentement vers Remus qui le regardait d'un air interrogatif, hésitant.

« Je me demandais..., commença-t-il prudemment. Je sais bien qu'on a dit qu'on n'allait pas s'inventer mais...tu veux bien venir dormir avec moi ? Juste...dormir ? »

Remus sourit.

« Juste dormir ?

- Juste dormir.

- Alors d'accord. »

Sirius sourit, et presque comme s'ils étaient redevenus des adolescents, ils se prirent la main avec un petit sourire gêné et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de l'Animagus.

Ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils s'inventent-là, ils auraient tous le temps pour ça après. Et Sirius n'avait pas peur car Remus le retiendrait, il l'avait promis.

« On a le temps pas vrai ?

- Tout le temps du monde. »

Ce soir là fût le premier depuis sa naissance que Sirius passa à dormir paisiblement à Grimmauld Place.

FIN


End file.
